


Keys of Kaer Morhen

by Geralt-of-Riviass (Towelapocalypse)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Humor, Kaer Morhen, M/M, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Pining, bending of the canon timeline, post-mountain scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towelapocalypse/pseuds/Geralt-of-Riviass
Summary: Geralt goes searching for Jaskier after the mountain incident, set on apologizing and wanting the bard back in his life. They make up but Geralt can still feel that there is a wall between them. Wanting to convince Jaskier that he truly cares for him Geralt starts plotting a way to show it.------A fic based on the song "The keys of Canterbury"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Keys of Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt finds Jaskier and apologizes.

Geralt stood in front of the tavern with a heavy heart. He was scared. A witcher who faced death daily, scared to enter the tavern before him. Maybe it was because inside lay his most difficult quest yet. He could hear Jaskier inside, the sound of his lute as familiar as that of his own heartbeat. He had tracked him down to a backwater town, surprised by the effort it had cost. The bard was more skillful in evading than he had anticipated but then again he had underestimated his talents more than once. The time it had taken to find Jaskier had also given him ample time to think, arranging the words in his head and rearranging them once they no longer sounded right. He wasn’t a man of many words. It had gotten better with Jaskier around, someone that actually listened when he talked. But with just Roach as company he had fallen back on mostly hmmmmm’s.  
He’s stalling and was very aware of that fact. Would Jaskier even want to talk to him? Be willing to listen when the last words he had heard from Geralt’s mouth had wounded him so much. And if he did listen was he gonna accept Geralt’s apology? Wanna travel with him again? One thing was sure, the answer couldn’t be found outside in the cold. Taking one last breath he gathered his courage and pushed open the door.  
The inside of the tavern housed all types of customers, all in different stages of inebriation. Most of them didn’t look up when he entered, too drunk to care and already glaring at the bard that was playing sad tunes. Jaskier was sitting in the corner, finishing a slow piece that screamed heartbreak. After the last note he looked up, straight into amber coloured eyes. Geralt saw the shock for a split second before Jaskier schooled his face into one that was unreadable. As Geralt made his way over to him he didn’t change his expression but also didn’t look away.  
“Jaskier, I …” He didn’t get far.  
“What’s wrong Geralt, got more shit that needs shoveling? Jaskier’s tone had a bite to it that could scare a fiend away and his expression turned angry. Geralt lowered his head, feeling small under Jaskier’s gaze.  
“Jaskier please, I’m sorry.” Geralt didn’t dare look up “Please let me apologize properly. I owe you that”  
“Fine. I’ll listen to what you have to say and decide afterwards if i still want to hate you.” Geralt could sense Jaskier’s anger, rolling off him in waves. But between that he could smell something salty. Looking up he could see the tears forming in the corner of Jaskier's eyes, struggling to hide his emotions.  
“I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have said all of that to you. All of those situations were my own fault. I shovel my own shit. I couldn’t bear the fact that my bad decisions had consequences that affected others so i projected all of that on you. But that was wrong of me. You’re the person that picks me back up and helps me see reason. You’re one of the few good things in my life Jaskier and helped in getting some of the others. You are my friend and I don't want to lose you.”  
Midway Geralt’s speech Jaskier’s tears had started rolling down his cheeks, unable to hold onto the feelings of resentment he had. He so desperately wanted Geralt back in his life but had forbidden himself to return. He would not let people walk all over him dammit. But seeing Geralt in front of him, speaking words he never dared dream of, it was enough to let all of that go. Geralt was truly sorry for his actions and Jaskier didn’t wish for more.  
“Jaskier, could you forgive me please?” Geralt said the last line in such a soft voice, Jaskier almost forgot there was a Witcher in front of him. Wiping away his tears he cleared his throat.  
“Oh Geralt, my dear heart, I forgive you.” Geralt’s eyes went wide, disbelief written across his face. “But i can’t promise things will go back to the way they were. You hurt me Geralt, I was heartbroken.” Jaskier couldn’t keep the tremor out of his voice. He was willing to forgive Geralt, probably did so already when he walked through the tavern door. But he wasn’t gonna pretend he could go back to normal with his heart still shattered.  
“I understand.”Geralt answered. “Does this mean you will travel with me again?” Geralt had to ask. He didn’t expect a yes but he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t offer it.  
Jaskier’s mouth formed a soft smile. “Of course my dear Witcher. I would love to.”  
After that evening they started travelling together again, falling in the same old routine. At the surface everything was the same, Geralt hunted monsters and Jaskier sang about them. But Geralt still felt a wall between them, sensing that Jaskier couldn’t let him in his heart again. Not while it was still fragile. So he started thinking about ways to help him heal. Hoping to show Jaskier how much he cared for him.  
The first opportunity to do so arrived faster than he expected.


End file.
